


An Excerpt from: "In the Arms of the Shepherd"

by spirithorse



Series: Purple Prose AU [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Purposefully bad purple prose, fade to black sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from: “In the Arms of the Shepherd” a groundbreaking new novel about the life and love of Shepherd Sorey. Get it from the closest bookseller’s now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excerpt from: "In the Arms of the Shepherd"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/gifts), [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Statement released by Mikleo, 200 years after Sorey's sleep began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972993) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac). 



> Inspired by: [Harlequin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7971364) by [SilverKitsune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune)
> 
> This is just a silly little thing that evolved out of those two fics, which was inspired but [this thread](http://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/post/150028527292/statement-released-by-mikleo-200-years-after) (which I highly suggest you read, it's full of comedy gold). This was going to just lurk on my tumblr, but the others threw up their parts so why not?

> Mikleo stood on the cliffs that surrounded Elysia, looking as distant and cool as the water that he commanded. And yet, Sorey found himself drawn to the seraph, as inexplicably as he was drawn to the ancient ruins.
> 
> He strode over to to the seraph, Sorey’s gaze devouring him.
> 
> No, not even the ruins of their home could compare to the divine beauty of the seraph.
> 
> Sorey moved to stand behind Mikleo, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the side of Mikleo’s graceful neck, moving up to his ear as he whispered. “You’re so beautiful in the sunset like this. It suits you so well; your hair the color of pale aquamarine, your lovely translucent skin, your sophisticated violet eyes.”
> 
> He felt Mikleo shudder in his arms, the seraph melting back into him. “Sorey…”
> 
> “You are more of a masterpiece than all the ruins of the world.”
> 
> Mikleo tensed in his arms, Sorey only having a moment to realize what had happened before Mikleo pushed him away.
> 
> He was left with his arms empty as Mikleo stormed back to Elysia. 
> 
> Sorey turned and rushed after Mikleo, catching him before he could go far. He tried to draw Mikleo back to him, but the seraph kept fighting to push him away. “Mikleo...”
> 
> “No!” Mikleo shoved him back, stumbling into a tree. He braced himself there, panting for breath. A blush worked its way into his cheeks, making him all the more enticing. 
> 
> Sorey stepped forward again only for Mikleo to throw out a hand. The seraph rested it on one firm pectoral, trying to push against Sorey. “No, not when you’re going to leave me.”
> 
> Sorey stared at Mikleo in surprise, watching as the seraph dissolved into beautiful, messy tears.
> 
> “You’re going to go with Princess Alisha to take up the Shepherd’s Quest. It’s your destiny. Your fate. And I’ll be left behind.”
> 
> Sorey shook his head, closing the distance between them so he could sweep Mikleo up into his arms. He heard the seraph give a choked gasp, the sound music to his ears.
> 
> He gently cupped Mikleo’s cheek, kissing the tears away. “I would never leave you, my love. I may be destined to become the Shepherd, but you and I are destined to be together for all eternity.”
> 
> Mikleo looked up at Sorey with bright amethyst eyes, the two wondrous orbs shining with awe and love.
> 
> He leaned close and kissed Mikleo, the kiss one of the sweetest ecstasies that he knew. But there was one better.
> 
> Sorey ran his hands down over Mikleo’s slim and nubile body. He found the end of Mikleo’s shirt, pulling it over the seraph’s head. Sorey flung the shirt somewhere off into the undergrowth, his hands to work on the seraph’s pants. 
> 
> They came undone easily under his experienced hands. Sorey shoved them down, falling to his knees with them. He looked up at Mikleo as he hitched one of the seraph’s legs over his broad shoulder. 
> 
> Mikleo looked down at him with his amaranthine eyes clouded with lust. The seraph’s flawless alabaster skin picked up the red and orange of the sunset, casting him in glorious color.
> 
> Sorey nuzzled at the inside of Mikleo’s thigh, hearing the seraph mewl and slide a hand into his hair. He looked up at Mikleo from his place kneeling on the ground, moving his head forward to kiss the base of Mikleo’s throbbing manhood. “Come with me.”
> 
> Mikleo didn’t get the chance to answer, his hand tightening in Sorey’s hair as Sorey engulfed Mikleo’s erect member in his mouth.
> 
> “Oh yes! Sorey, _**yes**_!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Statement released by Mikleo, 200 years after Sorey's sleep began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972993) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac)
  * [Salt and Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139299) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac)




End file.
